Break Through
by inulover305
Summary: What if before Shanks became a Ceo he had been a donor and what type of donor: sperm donor. What if the hospital had told him that it had failed and he moved on when really there was a hospital mishap? AU
1. Calling

**CHARACTERS OWNED BY EIICHIRO ODA **

**This is my second attempt at writing a fanfic so I'm sorry for the run on sentences and grammar mistakes I'm really nervous!**

* * *

><p>When Shanks received a certain phone call his entire world changed. The funny thing is he hadn't realized it was actually a pretty normal day when he got the call; he<br>had been working on paperwork in his office. He was a Co -Ceo of a big modeling agency called New World Inc. Being the Co- Ceo meant four simple words: A lot of  
>paperwork! He was human and this was just cruel, since he loved a magical word called sleep! Shanks didn't like being the only person to not finish their work, so he always played loud music so nobody could concentrate. So when his best friend Ben came in to the room Shanks quickly hid under his desk to avoid turning off his stereo. Shanks couldn't hear what Ben said, so he guessed Ben must've gotten so frustrated to the point of walking over towards the stereo and turned it off.<p>

"You have a phone call" Ben said sounding agitated.

"Get out from under your desk Shanks!" Ben barked annoyed at the childish antics of his boss.

"Stingy, Stingy" Shanks replied.

Kicking the white wheel chair out of his way, he gripped his desk and heaved himself up.

"Shanks, How many times do I have to ask if you know what **formal wear **is!" Ben asked sighing.

Shanks made a face he hated absolutely **hated **wearing suits. They were stiff and made it hard to hide, no what he was wearing now right now was way better than shitty suits. Ben eyed Shanks straw-hat, shorts and Hawaiian shirt.

"You look like an idiot that's unemployed" Ben deadpanned.

"So harsh!" Shanks replied sticking out his tongue.

Ben rolled his eyes. " You have a phone call, they called through the secretary phone"

Shanks was confused why hadn't they just called him through his office phone or better yet his phone?

"Oh, and a women is on the line" Ben said already through his door.

Shanks was even more confused a woman was calling him through his secretary phone?


	2. Revelation

Here's** the second chapter! I'm going to be updating frequently since I already have this story written out, and I hope you like the chapter:)**

* * *

><p>Shaking his head Shanks quickly left his office. As soon as he got to the main lobby, he started looking for <strong>his<strong> secretary, Bonney. This might have sounded peculiar, but the reason behind him having his personal secretary was because he always, somehow got the main secretaries all fired. So to avoid looking for another secretary again, Ben decided he would have his personal secretary.

Spotting his secretary Shanks made his way toward her.

"Ben said I had a phone call" Shanks asked he was really anxious on why a person would call Bonney.

Bonney turned around facing Shanks with one eyebrow raised. "You know you could have called me, and I would have transferred the call to your office phone" She said with a smug look.

Shanks deadpanned." Just give me the phone" Shanks said embarrassed and trying hard to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Here" Bonney said holding out the phone. As soon as Shanks accepted the phone she turned her back dismissively.

"Hello, Shanks Akagami speaking" Shanks said wincing at how his voice suddenly became very gruff.

" Hello Mr. Akagami, my name is Makino and I'm from Child Protective Services" The woman now know as Makino said.

What! Shanks thought this didn't make any sense what did CPS want with him!

"An accident happened which killed a man that was the adopted parent of three kids" Makino said ignoring the silence on the other side of the phone.

"As tragic as that is I don't see the connection from this person to me, unless you think I'm a suspect which still doesn't make sense as to why your services are calling me?" Shanks answered with all honesty.

"Well Mr. Akagami, this is going to be quite confusing so please listen closely, the three kids of the deceased guardian were taken in by the adoption system, when they arrived they had a basic checkup where the doctors had found signs of child abuse and neglect" Makino said.

What type of parent would abuse their own child, so what if they weren't blood related this was just wrong Shanks thought.

"Sense they were abused the kids were transferred over to our services, Child protective services then sent the kids to get a more thorough checkup, the three kids needed surgery but they needed blood donors from someone in their family, but all blood relatives were either deceased or not heard of ,but nonetheless the doctors checked Red Line hospital for blood donors,Mr. Akagami you recently donated blood to this hospital haven't you " Makino said or more like stated.

"Yes I did but, I still don't understand how you would know?" Shanks answered.

"Well, when the doctors checked Red Line hospital they're was an eligible blood donor, the doctors were shocked and they were even more amazed at how close the DNA was to the three kids, they didn't think the donor could be a cousin they thought more along the lines of a parent or a sibling, when they did the DNA test all three kids came up with a positive DNA match meaning the donor was their parent, that donor was you Mr. Akagami" Makino paused as if letting it sink in.

Shanks was shocked he didn't understand how he could have three kids! It didn't make sense in the slightest .

"How can I have kids, I would know if I had kids!" Shanks said into the phone really wishing he had been in his office for all the looks he was getting.

"Mr. Akagami 10 years ago you had been a sperm donor, we're sorry but our doctors couldn't help but look into your medical record sense it hadn't made sense to them either so that's how we found out about you being a donor, well they realized the mistake in the report the hospital that you had donated in had notified you that it had failed. In reality it hadn't, but by that time something happened and you weren't reachable so they had tested another woman a few months later which had been successful; 3 years later they had done it again on another woman and had been successful also. Out of the three mothers 2 had died leaving there kids to get put into the system and 1 had put her child willingly into the adoption system, well the adoption system had been notified they were half siblings by another hospital that had done a DNA test so they were kept together" Makino said this time Shanks talked before she could even start again.

"TELL ME WHO THE BASTARD WAS THAT TOUCHED MY KIDS" Shanks screamed into the phone. Passing people gave him strange looks and Bonney had turned around and gave him a bizarre look .

"Mr. Akagami, he is dead and you seem to have accepted that you're a parent so quickly it's quite astonishing!" Makino said with amazement laced into her tone.

"Well we would like to schedule an appointment a week from now, since you are a new found, eligible guardian we would like to meet at our base, which is at East blue city, Goa street building 1204" Makino said.

"Oh, yes umm how old are they and can you please tell me the bastards name" Shanks replied practically pouting.

"Two of them are 10 and the third is 7, their adopted parent was Marshall D. Teach and please be there by 8 am" and with that Makino ended the call.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm just assuming that a sperm donor would get full custody if their were no other places to put the child so yea... <strong>

**But this is fictional so technically I can make it up...**

**Well I hope you liked it and please leave a review:)**


	3. Beast, Jack Frost, andLuffy

**Well I updated again and thank you to everyone who has been following this story or reviewing, you won't believe how much I smile after I see the notifications:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Portagas D. Ace<strong>

**Sex: Male**

** Age:10**

** Height:5'7**

** Hair color: Black**

**Eye color: Brown**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Dragon D. Sabo<strong>

**Sex: Male**

**Age:10**

**Height: 4'8**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Eye color: Blue**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Monkey D. Luffy<strong>

**Sex: Male**

**Age:7**

**Height: 3'4**

**Hair color: Black **

**Eye color: Brown**

* * *

><p>Shanks had been reading this for over 10 minutes. Since the phone call with Makino, Shanks had cleared his entire schedule and had been very anxious the following week.<p>

When he had driven to Child Protective Services, he had hoped he would get to meet his sons/daughters for the first time. Instead he was handed three cards with information about his "kids". Well that was what he was assuming, since why would they give him three cards about random kids? On the cards were simple descriptions of his kids, after they had handed him the cards they had rudely left him to wait in an empty room.

So Shanks was left to read and memorize the cards for the last 10 minutes. Not what he expected, not even close.

Finally glancing at his surroundings he noticed that the room was quite small, a little on the stuffy side. The room walls were painted an eggshell white ,and had a light blue carpet floor. On one of the walls there were four paintings that looked bright and had a inspirational quote on them. Then there was the dark blue couch, at the east side of the room, that Shanks had been sitting on since being brought to the room. All in all the room was plain, in his perspective.

Snapping his head to the direction of the door, Shanks saw a woman with dark green hair and petite build right at the door. Preparing to stand up the woman beckoned him to sit, so he did.

"Hello, Mr. Akagami I'm Makino and I would like to introduce you to Ace, Sabo and Luffy.

* * *

><p>Dark, Cold, Dead.<p>

That was the best description, or well emotion, or well just he didn't know how to put into words. This was the aurora yeah, aurora he felt come off the three figures before him.

The tallest among them had to be Ace, the boy had untamed, raven black hair, his hair reached slightly below his chin, and parted down the middle.

The freckles on his face which were suppose to give him a more childish look, were marred by his scowl. The look he sent Shanks was that of a feral beast, about to attack his prey they were dark, and frankly scared Shanks. His eyes in general looked black as coal, but Shanks knew other wise since the card had said they were actually brown. His stature was tall unlike the two next to him his built seemed strong too. Ace's arm was in a sling, while his leg was in cast. Short to say this was not what Shanks expected of Ace at all.

Moving on to the child standing next to Ace's left shoulder, Shanks could feel Ace's dark eyes follow him. I produced him but they raised him to be like this Shanks thought which made him furious at the thought of how Ace actually got those injuries.

The boy besides Ace, he must be Sabo Shanks thought, he looked a foot shorter then Ace but his build was similar towards Ace. This boy unlike Ace had short curly blonde hair and wide icy blue eyes, they seemed to pierce Shanks. The boy was cold and seemed hostile. The boy had been giving Shanks an unreadable look not your typical "I don't know who you are so I don't give a fuck look", Shanks couldn't tell what look the child was trying to give him. Sabo had bandages around his head, arms, and legs. Oh, if he could ring Teach's throat right now, Shanks was snapped out of his fantasies by the beast and Jack frost stares.

Finally he got to the youngest, Luffy. Shanks couldn't even describe what he was feeling all he knew was that Teach was going to be the center of his frustration...in his fantasies.

Luffy had bandages covering his head and arms, one of his arms was in a sling and he was in a wheel chair. He had a thin tube in his arm connected to a bag supplying something to him, it's what Shanks would see in a movie or hospital. Shanks couldn't even see the child's face! All he could see was the unruly, messy ebony black hair, and one black eye that had nothing, his expression was dead! Oh he really wanted to ring Teach's neck so badly... maybe he could use it as an excuse to not do paperwork...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I just realized I'm very lazy this chapter was suppose to be up a day ago...<strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review :) **


	4. Pain

**Well Chapter 4 is up! and I would like to know your thoughts on Ace, Sabo and Luffy's height I feel as if I made them to tall or too short.**

* * *

><p>Shanks awkwardly sat there staring at his kids. Since his small evaluation of his kids, Makino had steped out the door without him noticing.<p>

So he was left there staring at his kids, neither of them making the slightest hint of doing anything.

"Hello, I'm Shanks nice to meet you" Shanks said sticking out his arm. None of them reached out instead Ace focused on the paintings, Sabo stared at the floor and Luffy stared at him.

"You could have said Hi" Shanks muttered wishing Ben was here, he was good with kids.

**_/ Memory- 7 years ago/_**

_Ace was in his room playing with Franky the robot, when suddenly he heard a door slam shut with a loud BANG! Looking at his own bedroom door, Ace wondered if he should check what was happening. Maybe something had happened to his new "papa". With new determination Ace decided to see if his papa was alright. Standing up on his chubby toddler feet he waddled over to the closed door. With much heaving and jumping Little Ace was able to open the door and walk down the hallway toward the place where he had heard the loud Bang!_

_When he got to the room that he had heard the bang in he found his papa lying on the sofa, glass bottles littered the ground some of them had yellow juice in them! Maybe it's apple Ace thought to himself, but then why did papa look as if he had just spun around many times. _

_When Ace did that he would always see the world spin round and round until he fell on his tushie!_

_Intending to hug his papa, Ace walked forward not noticing where he was stepping and Clink-clink one of the bottles filled with juice fell and rolled away spilling the juice._

_Suddenly getting up Ace's papa loomed over him, crushing the bottle underneath his feet._

_"What the hell are you doing" he yelled._

_Startled by his papa's voice Ace fell down on his tushie. Looking up at his papa, Ace saw him taking of his belt ,finally taking it off, he reeled it back and let the metal strap whip Ace's face. Falling on his side tears began falling, but his papa didn't stop._

_Since Ace fell on other bottles, those bottles had shattered. Ace's papa stomped his foot on Ace's toddler legs forcing Ace to draw them back. Wailing now Ace tried to get out of the glass shards that were starting to prick his skin. Papa sent a kick that made Ace go deeper into the shards of glass._

_"Don't break precious thing, you free loading rat" Papa winced out, all that moving had made him tired. Papa walked out the door leaving Baby Ace excessively bleeding on the floor._

_Ace was beat the following months, he always cowered or hid from his papa whenever he brought the yellow juice. One day a pretty woman had came she had seemed really mad at papa, papa had been yelling at the woman. For a moment Ace feared that the woman would get hit too! When she noticed him in the corner she had made a disgusted face. His papa must have seen the face because he had immediately picked him up and had pressed his face to his shoulder, Ace's entire body tensed up._

_Ace heard a bit more yelling then a slam, Ace's papa had sat him in a chair right next to a yellow haired boy. The boy had turned towards him and smiled, that was the first smile he had received in months and was the last he had in years._

**/ Memory end/**

* * *

><p>Ace stared at the painting on the wall he didn't want to look at anything else. Not at the man in front of him and not at his brothers who both had more injuries than him.<p>

A few months after Sabo came they had gotten Luffy, he was a newborn. "Papa" had only gotten worse and his favorite had been Luffy. Ace always tried to do something and it truly pained him to look at Luffy, because Ace had never seen Luffy smile. Hell, Luffy didn't speak!

Of course Ace was thinking this not indicating to anyone what he was thinking, what was the point it wasn't as if any body cared to listen... every one just wanted him to just disappear, why else would that man have beat him and told him that was the only reason his brothers had gotten hurt, because of **him.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the short chapters starting with the next chapter they'll start being longer, and also "papa" is Teach if it wasn't clear, and Ace was three if that wasn't clear either, and well I hope you liked the chapter and sorry if Ace is a little...<strong>

**well I don't know beasty...**

**well anyway I'll go into more depth about why Ace thinks and feels that way , please review and bye:)!**


	5. Freedom is but an Illusion

okay** here goes chapter 5! Sorry for the late update!**

* * *

><p>Makino had came back, THANK GOD! Shanks thought. The awkwardness was getting suffocating so when she came back and took the kids, he had thought that maybe his luck was turning then <strong>that women<strong>** came**. Makino had said she was taking the kids and told him a women was going to come and talk to him.

As soon as she had left another women had come.

The tall, young blond woman, seemed to be inspecting him, pushing her glasses up she began speaking.

"Hello, Mr. Akagami my name is Kalifa and I'm going to be informing you of some very, ... important information" She seemed to hesitate when saying important Shanks noticed.

A chair seemed to just conveniently pop up and Kalifa sat down bringing out three files which he hadn't seen.

"First I will answer any questions you have" She said and waited for a few minutes. "Well aren't you going to ask any questions" She asked sounding irritated.

"Oh you wanted me to ask, well I don't really have any questions" Shanks muttered blushing at how he had stuttered.

Kalifa seemed amused by his reaction, "Well, then lets get down to the important information".

"The oldest, Portagas D. Ace ,"She held up a photo of the tall raven hair child "I knew it "Shanks thought, and congratulated himself at being able to tell who was who when he was interrupted by Kalifa's voice. Shanks noticed how the photo was no where to be found.

"He has some disorders and has many injuries, one of the disorders are Schizoid personality disorder. This is when a person lacks interest in socializing, and keeps their emotions bottled up. This can lead to him having a very difficult time making friends, or communicating to you when he dislikes or is worried about something. "Kalifa said.

"I would go into more depth about his other disorders, but I don't see why since you will be receiving these files" She said slightly lifting up the files in her hands.

"So, I will just be briefly telling you some of their disorders, and injuries" She said, and Shanks was shocked he didn't even know what that schizoid thingy was before coming into the room, it sounded foreign.

"I will tell you the injuries that weren't...visible" Kalifa said. She sounded unsure. "Why did he notice these things "Shanks mused.

" Well he has three fractured ribs and scar behind his neck, he also has many brusies covering his back, arms and legs and ...other injuries ". She had muttered the last part. "Seriously why does she hesitate" Shanks thought looking at her incredulously.

"Sabo the second oldest has a serious concussion and a personality disorder very, very similar to Ace's he has Schizotypal personality disorder, it is when they NEED to have social insolation and have out of ordinary thoughts" Kalifa said holding up a photo of the blonde little boy. No literally where does she put them and when does she take them out! Shanks thought this was just ridiculous!

"Wait, so the difference is that one of them has out of ordinary thoughts and the other doesn't" Shanks asked. He was really confused ( that's been happening a lot hasn't it ). Kalifa sighed sending him a look, he sent her a shocked look, Oh no she didn't! She did not just give him a look for her poor excuse of an explanation, no just no. Shanks thought inwardly fuming at the nerve of some people and thinking of remarks that could get the blond woman fuming.

"The difference between Ace's disorder and Sabo's is that Sabo avoids social interaction for a deep fear of people while Ace doesn't see a point in relationships with other people" She hissed at him, while glaring at him. Shanks resisted the urge to roll his eyes, this woman just became a nuisance, yup with a simple look and a rude tone she was a nuisance.

"Well, that's not the only disorder he has and he also has bruises and scars over his stomach and chest" Kalifa said eyeing something behind him.

"Last is Luffy, and then I will tell you about legal matters, Luffy has a weak heart and weak immune system, he was born premature and frankly doctors thought he would die, but they are shocked that he has been able to live this long considering the torture he must have been put through", Shanks flinched if he had known sooner they wouldn't have gone through this," well from what we gathered he has never gone to school, or had any human contact other then his sibling or his legal guardian and said guardians friends, he had more cuts then Sabo while Sabo's looked to be treated to some extent, Luffy's looked infected", This was all his fault the pain these kids must have felt , Kalifa kept going" He also has mor-".

"ENOUGH" Shanks screamed clenching his fist. This was too much! Fist, He had found out that he was a father, then, he didn't know their mothers, that was going to be one hell of a story, found out they were abused, met them , saw the outcome of the abuse from there appearance and was being told SOME of there injuries!

Shanks didn't want to hear anymore he couldn't hear anymore, even though he didn't know the kids he still wanted to become closer to them, no person would want to hear about a child's pain and how they suffered when your one of the reasons that it happened.

Kalifa sighed."Mr. Akagami please calm down, if you want I won't go over the rest of his injuries but you **will **receive the files and will have to face these facts to insure they get the right medication, the legal matters is that we need you to sign some documents so all custody goes to you and officers will be checking your house every month to insure the safety of the kids for the next year or so" Kalifa said looking at the files in her lap.

Shanks raised an eyebrow at this they were really going to make sure something like this doesn't happen anymore. Not that he minded that was what he deserved he blamed himself he really needed to be there after the boys mother died instead they got an abusive asshole for a parent.

"Uuugh"Shanks groaned putting his head in his hands. He hadn't told anyone about him being a father, he was sure it was going to be leaked out and his friends would give him a major headache and uggh his life got so much more complicated!

* * *

><p> **Memory- 3yrs. ago**/

Luffy was thrown in the basement again. He was soaked and the room was freezing. It was dark too and every now and then he would hear noises sometimes, he was certain he heard whispers.

Luffy had been throw in the basement by his daddy. It wasn't Luffy's fault he hadn't eaten in a week and he had found a piece of chicken in the trash, he was so hungry so he ate it. Luffy's daddy saw him and kicked Luffy in the tummy and then threw Luffy into the basement.

Luffy pulled his knees towards his chest so he could lay his head. Then the coughing started they always came out soft and then became coughs so strong they made his small frame quiver. Luffy coughed up blood, he winced thinking about the beating he was sure he was going to get for staining his clothes.

"Keep it down, Brat" Luffy heard his daddy scream from up the stairs.

Luffy was happy that his daddy didn't chain him this time the chains always hurted and he would be beaten for not being able to stop the blood from spilling on to the chains.

A little white mouse or Luffy thought it was a squirrel, ran up to him. Smiling Luffy picked the small animal up petting it with his thumb making sure to be careful, it was so tiny it could fit in his shirt! A few droplets of tears started ripping from his eyes "Do you want to stay with me, I hate being alone, being alone I don't want it I would rather be tortured" the animal made a noise as if agreeing. Sniffing Luffy smiled a true smile it shone brighter then the sun and for a moment it seemed to chase the shadows away and the whispers stopped.

Giggling Luffy said" Welcome to my family! "You're my first friend, Bartolomeo!"

/**Memory end/**

* * *

><p>Luffy was in the room the woman named ,Makino had brought them to, while Bartolomeo was in his shirt pocket eating a nut. While their stay there Luffy had accidently painted his beautiful white fur, now it was a nice light green color and no matter how much he washed Bartolomeo it didn't come off. Luffy turned to look at his brothers and saw how far away they were from him. They would never glance his way the only person that looked at him was Makino but when she saw him she had, a strange look. As if she was trying to decide between pity of worry, but then he met the red haired man and he looked at Luffy!<p>

The man had long hair that reached a little above his shoulder, and parted in the middle. He had hair color that was a blood red, Luffy thought it looked cool!

He also had three scars across his left eye, but his eyes were a very light brown and warm. The man had a nice smile but it wavered when it got to Luffy, Luffy saw anger in those eyes, at first Luffy thought the man hated him too. It wouldn't surprise him but then the man had another look it was the look Bartolomeo gave Luffy whenever he accidently bit Luffy.

"_Hmm_, he doesn't hate Luffy, _No Luffy he hates you everybody does_, No but he didn't hit Luffy, _so he eventually will_" Luffy was having an internal conflict. Maybe the red haired man was tricking him.

No, Luffy decided he would give the man a chance he wasn't like **him.** _Everybody is like that Luffy face it._ "No I'm finally free!" Luffy screamed to the voice inside his head.

"_Luffy, Love and freedom is a_ _fragment of our imagination, One can never be free" the voice said with disgust," Don't delude yourself by believing we'll be loved nobody wants us, nobody" the voice said._

Luffy didn't say anthing. Then the door opened and in strode the man with the red hair and then he tripped on air...

"No Luffy would make sure he was loved, this man was different "Luffy thought, sweat dropping at the fact the man seemed to be hugging the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's this chapter and again sorry for the late chapter! I've decided to only update on Saturdays so now you'll know when I would be updating, I'd like to know if I tried to hard to make this a little humorous(if it was even funny) I'm not really good at writing even more horrible at writing humor but I did want to add humor so I would like to know what you thought:) please review and bye:) oh and there's going to be a big running gag about shanks and paperwork, if it isn't clear Luffy talks in THIRD PERSON!<strong>


	6. Diffence between being Hit and Beat

Shanks was humiliated, he was walking into the room his boys were in! Then he had tripped..

Looking to see if he was noticed, he saw Luffy glancing at him, but mainly looking at the wall as if it was talking to him. It looked so strange! Well actually, Shanks looked around, all his sons seemed to be staring at something. Ace was staring at Sabo and Sabo was staring back they seemed to be silently talking to each other.

"H-hi" Snapping his head to the direction of the meek voice, Shanks noticed Ace and Sabo do the same. It had came from Luffy.

Everybody in the room was staring at Luffy, Ace's eyes that were once filled with malice were filled with shock, while Sabo looked as if he had seen a ghost.

So he didn't talk often Shanks mused, was it a bad thing? "W-w-who a-are -y-yo-you?"Luffy stuttered out. "I'm your Dad and I already told you my name is Shanks!" Shanks replied, getting up from the floor.

"You can't imagine, the shock I got when I was told I had kids, **I had kids**, sure I would believe if Ben had some but me! No way! So I freaked and was thinking of recent umm, people and then they said your age and I realized I could never guess who your moth-" Shanks rambled not realizing the stares he was getting.

"An idiot is my dad? "Sabo whispered.

"Maybe he's a runaway lunatic, or a pervert!" Ace thought giving off a murderous aurora, sending a scowl to Shanks.

"Hmm, does that mean that this man will not love Luffy either" Luffy thought sadly.

"E-e-ehh, Acey your scaring me, ever heard of a smile" Shanks said panicking when said child started to growl.

"Don't call me Acey you lunatic!" Ace yelled. What was an Acey and why did that fool call him that?

"Who said I was a lunatic, and Acey is your new nickname just like Sabo is Blondie and Luffy is Lu" Shanks said. He needs to smile more, maybe a nickname will help him open up! Shanks thought, thinking of all the teasing he could do to the eldest.

"Keh then perverted old man is yours" Ace said turning his head away, like he'd let the fool win.

Shanks gaped, then smiled if Ace had managed to come up with a nickname albeit a rather negative one, that meant the child may not be as messed up as he had initially thought. Shanks could only hope that he was right.

* * *

><p>Sabo smirked, that's what the man got for pretending to be there Dad, he looked nothing like him!<p>

Dad had long, thick curly black hair, and yellow teeth and he didn't have all his teeth...He also had a big belly and looked twice the size of the man in front of them. You could smell cigar and beer on him a mile away. This man couldn't even pass for a very, very, very distant 2nd cousin. Then there was the fact that the man was dead!

Sabo glanced back at the man Shanks, he had a goofy smile and amusement was clear in his eyes, he seemed to be really happy. Maybe he is a pervert, to be so happy talking to random kids, scratch that his supposed "kids", the man looked so young!

"But, Acey I'm your Dad!" Shanks whined, Sabo rolled his eyes, this game the man was playing was getting irritating, he noticed Luffy shift. Sabo narrowed his eyes this man was making Luffy uncomfortable, no he was going to make the man stop. Beside being the older brother meant that he shouldn't leave his baby brother with a pervert.

"Shut up, our Dad died, that's why we're here you perverted old man" Sabo said" And beside our Dad's name was Teach, T-e-a-c-h not Shanks" Sabo added really why was this man in here.

All three boys froze, Bartolomeo even froze. The man in front of them was giving off a killer aurora, maybe he was related to Dad. Sabo thought, millions of noticeable traits started to cross his mind.

Sabo noticed Luffy had paled and had closed his undamaged eye, while Ace was clenching his fist and was noticeably slightly trembling, Ace had moved in front of Luffy. Sabo got up to, Luffy didn't deserve to get beat for there incompetence. Moving onto the other side of Luffy, Sabo waited for the first hit while closing his eyes.

How cruel is this man to let us wait, why hasn't he hit us?" Sabo thought it's been a at least 4 minutes since he had told the man the truth, maybe the man didn't understand? Then he heard Luffy speak. Again.

* * *

><p>Shanks froze, all three kids were huddled together and were slightly trembling. Heck, Sabo looked as if he could barely stand. Why did they suddenly become so scared? Shanks thought. Realizing what happened, horror crossed Shanks face. He had gotten mad that, <strong>that man<strong> was mentioned, he must have been doing something to make them think he was going to hurt them or that they had done something wrong. The only thing that was strange was there reaction to his "anger". Did they think he was going to hit them?

Shanks even though he thought it cruel, decided to see what the kids would do. They were standing in front of Luffy as if trying to protect him, they were probably doing that' Shanks thought.

The first one to open their eyes or well eye was Luffy. He stared at Shanks, and for the first time he saw something in Luffy's eye, he saw astonishment. Shanks heard a small squeak and looked down to see a squirrel rat looking thing come out of his pocket, the most peculiar thing was that the animal was green.

"Bartolomeo go back in please" Luffy said and as if understanding the animal gave a small squeak before going back into the pocket. Shanks couldn't help but stare, when Ben met the kids he would think that Luffy was to quiet to be his child. He'd have to work on helping Luffy speak more and have to figure out how to take care of that thing in Luffy's pocket.

Then Sabo and Ace had opened their eyes and turned to look at Luffy completely ignoring Shanks. Shanks noticed that Luffy seemed shocked why was that? He really needed to know more about his kids he had to many questions, and he didn't think his kids would just answer.

Snapping out of his thought, Shanks felt the looks he was getting. "Why didn't you beat us" Sabo asked, curiosity shining in his eyes.

He felt his eyes widen his chest becoming tight. Sabo had said **beat **_not hit_, he had just said that they were beat. "Why would you think I would beat you" Shanks said in his most gentle voice.

Sabo looked calm and serious but didn't answer . Ace looked stoic and was staring blankly at a wall, while Luffy seemed to be in his own little world. Sighing Shanks knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

'Well, I'm your biological dad and your going to be living with me from now on" Shanks said. All three boys did nothing to show that they heard or paid attention. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he noticed that they didn't have any bags. They probably don't have anything besides what there wearing, Hmm I'll have to take them shopping today Shanks thought.

"Well let's go, I had done the paper work before coming here and they had said that I could leave when you were ready" Shanks told them walking over to Luffy and pushing the wheel chair towards the door. He saw Ace and Sabo tense but follow nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Shopping was hectic to say the least. Every store Shanks took them to they just stood or sat there while they were handed clothes. Instead of choosing they left Shanks to decide, when asked if they liked it they would simply stare. In the end they ended up with 8 shirts, 5 shorts, 2 jackets, 5 pairs of pants, socks, underwear, and new shoes each.<p>

Worst part was that Shanks didn't know if they liked the clothing or not. Driving to a near diner, he helped the kids out of the car and ushered them inside. Sitting down he looked at what there was to eat. Shanks noticed that the boys hadn't touched the menu at all. Shanks sighed for the hundredth time, when the waitress finally came.

"What would you like to have" the waitress said. "Hmm, I'll take a the Double layered hamburger and for the kids" Shanks looked at the them they didn't say anything. Sighing once again he told the waitress that they would have double cheese burgers with a milkshake.

* * *

><p>Ace ate the food in silence even though he didn't like everything in the burger he wasn't going to complain. After they had left the building the man had taken them to his car and they were off. They had went to a lot of shops, but the man had said the weirdest things. He had said" do you like it " or he would say " which one would you like". Wasn't the point of going shopping, for the parent to be able to decide what you wore and you just be happy about it? Ace shook his head this man was strange, he could feel that everything was about to change, and he didn't know whether it was good or bad. All he knew was that it was going to be because of the man, because of their "Dad".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and bye!:D<strong>


	7. Juvie

Sabo was tired and confused, the man kept asking if they liked stuff or not. Sabo was stumped and couldn't figure out why. Then there was the fact that the man was feeding them. They had walked into a building called "Party bar" and they had to order, which was new they had never eaten outside of home or school.

Their dad had usually given them a piece of stale bread and only on the weekends since they went to school ,they would get free food.

Luffy was the only one who got a piece of bread, but that was only on Mondays and Saturdays, sometimes he wouldn't even get that

He was tired from walking for so long and just wanted to lay down. The man was something different, and didn't seem to care he was wasting money. Another thing that confused him, the man actually wasted money! There father would always try to save money, yet this man was willing to give it up for them! "What would he think" Sabo thought.

He shuddered, like that man could think. Snapping out of his thoughts he noticed, Luffy feeding the squirrel thingy. Sabo always wondered about that, one day Luffy had just had that and it would always be with him. Where ever Luffy was the squirrel thingy was there. It was pretty cute, but he was pretty sure that thing had to go to a vet, that could not be safe. Sabo shuddered remembering that mans reaction.

Luffy had given a generous amount of his food to the squirrely thing, Hmm Luffy was like the red headed man, they gave to much. Sabo shifted and glanced at Shanks, "but at least I can trust one of them, the other can't be trusted". Sabo thought.

Turning back to his own food, he couldn't believe how much there was, maybe he was just planning to give them this for the rest of the month. It would make sense but then how were they going to take it home? Sure they could stuff it in there shorts, but that would equal a beating for getting their clothing dirty.

Either the man was a sadist or just wanted to give them food. Glancing back at the man, Sabo couldn't help but think the man just wanted to give them food. Deciding to not waste the food he ate all of it, even the disgusting onions. He never felt so full!

* * *

><p>After they finished they returned to the car. The car was sleek black and looked really expensive and clean. It reminded him of the car he had seen in a magazine he had stolen from his dad. A maybach something ,he didn't get to read the rest before he was caught. After that incident he couldn't walk for a week.<p>

Focusing on his surroundings once again, Sabo realized he was in the car, and they were heading to an unknown location. Looking out the window all he saw was green, green, green. Nothing interesting at all.

"Your going to love the house, but I have to warn you I don't live alone my best friends live with me" Shanks said. Sabo froze and his eyes widened in horror. This man lived with, with friends, the thought was so disgusting that Sabo wanted to gag. Through the corner of his eye he saw that Luffy had the same reaction. Sabo remembered, Dads friends, he remembered how Luffy would cry for them not to touch him and to make them stop. That was the first time he had seen Ace so mad, and the first time he realized how gullible, cruel, and stupid adults are.

* * *

><p><em>Ace and Sabo were eight years old when that incident happened.<em>

_Their Dad would usually be in the living room drinking or smoking. He had never once brought friends over, until that day that is. At first they thought nothing of it, just thinking that the men were especially ugly. Even mistaking the one girl in the group as a man. They had entered laughing and drinking, yelling nonsense to each other completely ignoring Ace and Sabo._

_Their dad was right behind them yelling something about how stupid a man named Edward was and something else about a pineapple head. Ace and Sabo were relieved when they went to the kitchen. That is until they heard something that will always be reminding them of how they were at fault for corrupting Luffy._

**_"Teach you've been holding out on us, who is this cutie" Said a man, but his speech was slurred._**

**_"Gwahhaahaha, Neh , Neh Luffy wanna haves a good time, We'll make you feel good promish" Teach seemed to slur._**

_Ace and Sabo immediately got up they tried to get into the room knowing full well what was going to happen. But to their horror the door was locked no matter how much they banged they couldn't get in. _

_Then the whimpering started they heard a bit of pacing as if someone was running then they heard the crashes to the full blown yells._

**_" Come here you little, brat" Teach yelled, Sabo and Ace could here yelling in the background. "Get him teach", "Don't worry baby we'll make it fast, I'm good with my time"_**

_All the adults were egging Teach on to do something to their baby brother. Luffy's yells turned to sobs, he was yelling and pleading for him to stop yet he didn't stop. As if hearing the yells and cries of Luffy were encouraging he seemed to have more "fun"._

_Ace not being able to stand it any more ran outside, Sabo following close behind. Ace grabbed a stone and through it at the kitchen window. With ease he was able to go through and what they saw made them furious. Luffy was curled on the ground he had some nasty bruises and cuts, he was also missing his pants. The adults were surrounding him and were shell shocked to see them. Ace ran up to the first man he saw and punched him in the face, the man stumbled back clutching his nose. Sabo saw the red blood dropping from the mans hands. _

_The punch had an immediate reaction, all the adults turned trying to catch Ace and Sabo. Sabo managed to punch 4 of the brutes, while Ace had punched three more. They attacked Teach, for the first time they actually retaliated._

_Then the cops came, one of Teaches friends had called the cops. They pried off Ace and took Sabo, he remembered being questioned what happened and he told them, told them **everything. **The cops thought it was a fable that they had made up to cover the fact that they were the ones who tried to do that to their little brother! It was horrifying, he remember the blazing sirens and the flashes of blue and red. He remembered Teach saying that he was trying to take his son off his baby boy. It disgusted him, then Teach had said they attacked him and this wasn't the first time they did this._

_Next thing Sabo knew, they were court ordered to go to Juvie. For two years, Sabo remembered how easily the adults had taken Teaches side, never once bothering to ask Luffy his._

* * *

><p>Shaking those memories from his head, Sabo tried not growl. What if these men decide to touch Luffy. No he won't let that happen, he'll make sure Luffy is safe. He won't leave Luffy's side, it won't happen again. "Don't worry they are really kind, I'm sure they won't say anything about you three" Said the man. Sabo glared, of course they wouldn't say anything since they had three new play things now. He was panicking he didn't want to go Luffy to suffer but what can he do, Luffy was in a wheel chair they just had to cope and hope that it wouldn't happen. Then there was the fact that hope, was rather weak, it was always crushed.<p>

The scenery outside of Sabo's window changed. There was still green, but it seemed that it was becoming lesser and lesser. until they was only a few trees, neatly trimmed too. Sabo stared as he started to see beautiful flowers and lanterns, adorning the sides. They weren't even on the road anymore, they were on cement, Sabo could only guess they were on a sidewalk of sorts.

It was around 6 pm so it was pretty dark, making everything look enchanted. They finally stopped when they arrived at giant white marble building. Sabo gaped, this was to big to be called a house!

The mirrors were way, way taller then him and they were probably cleaner too! Every thing looked really expensive, the mansion was a sparking white, with towers at the front steps. Sabo wondered if he would be out of breath by the time he reached the door. Probably, but then how is Luffy going to get up? Shanks seemed to be wondering the same thing, because he had scratched his head sheepishly. Grinning at them, Sabo narrowed his eyes he was going to do something.

Clicking on a weird device he said " Send Ben, Lucky, Yasopp, Mihawk and Marco. I need help at the front gate" Sabo froze, he saw Ace clench his fist. The man laughing said "They're in for a surprise!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, yeah sorry for the very,very late update. Yes I'm still continuing this story and on the bright side I'm going to upload 3 chapters during the weekend! Hope you review!<strong>


End file.
